The Krabby Formula: Plankton's Reign
by Funny Stickman Guy
Summary: Plankton tries one of evil plans on Mr. Krabs once again. However, this time, he has thought things through. How will Plankton's plan turn out? Read, and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 1

The sunset shone orange, pink, and purple in the evening sky. The Krusty Krab was just preparing it's last meal for a customer.

"Order Up!" The yellow sponge yelled from behind the counter. The lame waiter Squidward, took the order over to the customer. A man, his wife, and two children sat down to their evening meal. The waiter gave them a cold smirk, but the family took no notice; enjoying their evening.

The manager of the establishment, and financial tycoon, Mr. Krabs, sat at his chair, counting today's profits. "47…, 48…, 49…" he counted. Right then, the fry cook walked out of his usual workplace, with a bucket of water, and a mop. "Swish… swosh…" was the sound that was made when the fry cook put the mop in the bucket.

The clock on the side of the wall turned- 7:00pm it shown. The waiter at the boat, just calmly walked out of the restaurant. The family finished their meal, happy, and full of food. The fry cook put up the mop, and bucket. Even though he was sad, and shed a tear, he walked out, proud of his day's work.

The crab in the office finished today's profits. He checked his safe to make sure all the money was there. He looked, and everything was there. He closed it, and walked out the door, being sure to lock it.

On the other side of the road, a certain one-cell organism was creating a special kind of robot that he says, "Would overthrow the Krusty Krab!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 2

The last bolt of the robot was being put in the side of the robot. Plankton, insomniac without sleep, wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Hours of work. Whew…" Plankton exhaustingly said. "What time is it Karen?" Karen, his computer wife, walked into the laboratory of the Chum Bucket.

"It's 7am Plankton, don't you know that?"

"Well… I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't know."

"Whatever." was Karen's response when she walked out of the room. Plankton got down off the "Plankton Sized" latter he was on, and looked up to his work. The robot, turquoise, and blue in color, stood at an even 6 feet; the height of Mr. Krabs. It had square, yellow eyes, and was plump in shape. It's head a bulky sphere; it's mid-section an oval shape; and it legs, just two straight, and bendable plastic legs. There was a machine on each arm. The one on it's left arm was made to shoot bombs, and the one it's right arm was made as a flamethrower.

"Wow, better than I thought," Plankton said to himself admiring his robot. The small organism walked over to a table. He climbed up it to the top of it.

"I… should really… get better… tables…," Plankton exasperated. He walked over to a mini metal box, that was in the center of the table. He pressed a few buttons, and came to a screen that said, "Vocals."

"Now what should it say?" Plankton thought to himself. He flipped through the list of words it could say. "Maybe this one," Plankton said. He chose vocal "C63cb".

"Chicken Bubbanuggets," the robot said.

"Who says that?" Plankton yelled, and exclaimed at the same time. Plankton took his notice off of what the robot said, and chose another vocal. This time he chose vocal P23pd.

"Plankton Is Dumb," the machine said.

"Who programmed these vocals?!" Plankton yelled out. He decided to record his own voice. Plankton walked out of the room, and brought out a microphone.

"Okay. Now I press the red button," Plankton whispered to himself. He pressed the red square button to record.

"I, your devastation, Plankton, will overthrow the Krusty Krab!" He yelled into the microphone. Plankton put his vocals into the robot's hardrive.

"Okay, robot. Let's go devastate the Krusty Krab!" Plankton yelled, pulling the robot behind him with a rope. Plankton brought the robot out to the front of the Chum Bucket. He looked over at the Krusty Krab. It was empty no one was in it. He thought why, but then remembered the time. The Krusty Krab didn't open until 8am.

"Perfect!" Plankton yelled to himself. His plan was now taking effect. The reign of Plankton, was only beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 3

Plankton stood at the front of the Chum Bucket, ready to start up the robot. He took two batteries out of a package he had, and put them in the robot. The robot started up, once again. Plankton jumped up to the head of the robot, and opened a small door that was there, and went into the robot. Plankton found the control panel he had put into the robot at the beginning of production.

The control panel was very simple of Plankton. On the left, were two buttons. One yellow, and another red. The yellow button was there to shoot the bombs out of the robots arm. Under the button was the number, "10." That was there to show how many bombs were left. The red button was used for the flamethrower. There was also the number, "10" under that button to show how many gallons of gasoline were left. In the center, was a joystick. That was used for the movement of the robot. On the right, were two smaller joysticks. They were used for the robot's arms. Plankton stood at the control panel, looking through the robot's eyes.

"Finally! My creation is going to destroy the Krusty Krab!" Plankton yelled. He turned the joystick forward so that the robot would go forward. It ran forward, to the front door of the Krusty Krab.

"Hmmm. Faster than I thought," Plankton said. Plankton opened the door of the Krusty Krab, by shooting a bomb through the door. The bomb flew into the Krusty Krab, and landed in front of the boat. It exploded, breaking the boat to pieces. The noise of the explosion awoke Mr. Krabs, who was in his office taking a money bath. He quickly got dressed, and grabbed his cash register. He looked through the door of his office to see Plankton destroying the Krusty Krab. At the sight of this, the crab ran to the treasure chest in his office, and pressed a green button. Right then, the ground in the back of the restaurant opened up, and hundreds of mini robots flew out of the ground, with money guns, filled with dimes. The Krusty Krab, which was now just dirt, broken wood, and metal, was surrounded by the money robots. The teams of Robots fired the dimes at the robot Plankton was in. He, surprised by such an attack, activated the flamethrower that the robot used. The fire flew to some of the money robots, destroying their money guns.

The robots that lost their money guns, fled to the back of the group of robots. The robots that still had them, kept shooting at Plankton. He kept using the flamethrower on them, and the number under the red button kept going down. "9.5… 9.4… 9.3…," it read. The robots that got too close were being obliterated. Plankton kept using the flamethrower, and started shooting bombs out of the left arm, testing the robot's limits. The robots surrounded, and huddled over Plankton, and in a last second effort, Plankton used his robot to throw all of the robots into the air, and used the flamethrower on them. All of the robots that were left, were burnt to a crisp in the middle of the air. At that moment, Plankton took note of something.

He has almost won.


	4. Chapter 4

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 4

Plankton maneuvered his robot towards the door of Mr. Krabs' office. He quickly opened the door of the office. It was empty at the moment. Plankton used a bomb, and

shot it at the safe on the wall. The safe exploded everywhere. In the dark cloud of smoke, the Krabby Patty Secret Formula flew right at the robot's face. The formula landed on the ground in front of the robot. A stunned Plankton, picked up the bottle the formula was in using the robot.

"Yes! I finally got the formula!" Plankton exclaimed. He shifted his robot towards the Chum Bucket. Using the joystick, Plankton went back into the Chum Bucket. As for Mr. Krabs, who was hiding behind the dumpster, in the back parking lot of the Krusty Krab, he got out of his hiding place. Walking around to the front of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs got a 'what happened' look on his face. As soon as the 'what happened' look came upon Mr. Krabs' face, it soon turned into an angry face.

"Well… you want devastation Plankton? Well… I am gonna give you a war!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed. At that moment, Spongebob walked up to the Krusty Krab. At the sight, the yellow sponge shed a tear, and than a river of them came from his eyes, as he fell to the ground.

Mr. Krabs walked over to Spongebob, "Don't worry Spongebob. We'll give Plankton a piece of our mind on this." Mr. Krabs said comforting Spongebob. The crab helped Spongebob up from the ground.

"We will give him a piece of our mind?" Spongebob asked sadly.

"We will, now, here is what you are going to have to do," Mr. Krabs said whispering into Spongebob's ear.

"You got what I told you Spongebob?" Mr. Krabs asked Spongebob after telling him what he needed to do.

"Crystal, sir," Spongebob said, answering Mr. Krabs. Spongebob walked off down the road, over the hill, and out of sight. Now, Mr. Krabs had to call a few friends. He walked back into his office, which was now devastated, with just a treasure chest, and a phone on the chest. Lucky for Mr. Krabs, He had hooked the phone up so that the wiring for it to work was in the treasure chest. He dialed up a phone number. "Ring… ring… ring…," the phone sounded.

"Hello," the man on the other end sounded.

"Hey, Captain Sailfish, can you come, and visit me at the Krusty Krab?" Mr. Krabs, asked the man on the other end.

"Sure," he answered. Mr. Krabs dialed another number. After one ring, the person on the other end, picked up the phone.

"Hello," a Texan voice sounded.

"Sandy Cheeks, could you come by the Krusty Krab? I need some help with something," Mr. Krabs asked Sandy.

"Yeah, Mr. Krabs. I will be there as fast as I can!" Sandy answered hanging up the phone. With those two friends coming by to help, Mr. Krabs had all the help he needed.

Plankton stirred the meat at a slow rate, being sure to get all of the secret sauce in the meat. He then added, chopped onions, and shredded cheese into the meat, and blended it in.

"I never knew that they put onions, and cheese into the meat," Plankton thought to himself. Plankton then picked up the meat, and shaped them into patties. He got 30 patties out of the meat he used. As he put 2 on the grill, he walked over to a cupboard. He opened the cupboard, and brought out a bag of buns.

"I knew these would come in handy someday," Plankton said out loud. He walked over to the grill, and sat the buns down by the grill. He brought out a spatula, and flipped the patties over. One side of the patties was a crisp golden brown, seasoned with pepper, salt, and the secret sauce. The other side was still raw, and red. Plankton continued to cook the two patties, and after a few minutes, put the patties on the buns with, lettuce, tomato, onions, mayo, ketchup, and mustard. He ate one of the hamburgers himself, and in the first bite, his mouth watered. He quickly ate the first hamburger down, and looked at the second. Plankton then looked at the counter at the phone.

"Maybe I should call him," he said to himself. He walked over the floor to the phone, climbed up the side of the counter, up to the phone. He dialed up a friend.

"Hi," the other fish said.

"Hey Nat, would you like to come by for something?" Plankton asked Nat.

"If it is a chum stick, I am-,"

"Don't worry Nat, this time the food will be better," Plankton said interrupting Nat.

"Okay, I guess I'll come by," Nat said, and hung up the phone. Plankton gave an evil smirk, and looked at his watch, "10am" it read. Plankton concluded that Nat would be here in about 25 minutes, and started cooking up two more burgers.

"If Nat likes these, the Chum Bucket could become the number one restaurant in the Bikini Bottom!" Plankton laughed evily while cooking the patties.


	5. Chapter 5

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 5

Sandy walked up Conch Street, to find the Krusty Krab in ruins. She ran up to the door of Mr. Krabs' office, and knocked. Mr. Krabs slightly opened the door, and looked outside.

"What's going on!" Sandy yelled at Mr. Krabs.

"All will be revealed…" Mr. Krabs said opening the door for Sandy. She walked in, and found a chair to sit in.

"What did you want?" Sandy asked sitting up straight.

"Well, Plankton has stolen the formula." Mr. Krabs said answering Sandy's question with a sad look. "He came in here with a robot, and started destroying the Krusty Krab. I had to release my money bots to fend him off which failed. So, I called you, and my captain in the navy, Captain Sailfish for help." Right then, Captain Sailfish barged through the door.

"Krabs, what has happened to your restaurant!?" Captain Sailfish yelled. The captain stood an inch higher than Mr. Krabs, and was the same width. His nose was astoundingly long. He was currently wearing a navy blue suit, with many medals on it. He was colored blue on the back, gray on the face, and body, and aqua near the ears.

"Captain Sailfish, I have called upon you to help me." Mr. Krabs said to Captain Sailfish. "My nemesis, Plankton has attacked the Krusty Krab, and stole the formula. I just wanted your battle strategy help here," Mr. Krabs yelled.

"Well, at least you are trying to win a battle," Captain Sailfish said back.

"Okay. With everything covered, does anyone have any ideas on how to defeat my fiend Plankton?" Mr. Krabs said pounding his fist into the treasure chest.

Nat walked up Conch Street. As he walked over to the Chum Bucket, he looked back at the Krusty Krab.

"Hmmm… I wonder what happened," Nat said. He shrugged, and walked into the Chum Bucket.

"Hey, Nat my friend. I just got done with your Chummy Patty." Plankton said walking out of the kitchen with the sandwiches.

"I just have one question, Plankton. Is this really made out of chum?" Nat asked Plankton.

"Oh, no, sir. It is made with the finest ingredients. I only add lean, choice meat, the finest onions, and tomatoes you can find, the juiciest lettuce, the smoothest cheese, the crispest pickles, and homemade ketchup, mustard, and mayo with every bite," Plankton said, speaking the truth.

"Sounds promising," Nat responded.

"Well, the best for my only customer," Plankton said blushing. Nat took hold of the Chummy Patty, and looked at it. He inspected it, and then, deciding it was safe for consumption, took a bite. In a split second, Nat's taste buds were enveloped with the greatest taste ever. After chewing, and eating the one bite, he quickly ate the whole sandwich down.

"Wow! That was the best sandwich I have ever tasted!" Nat yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Spongebob walked up to the court house. The court house was painted brown all around, with gray doors. There were two doors, at the front, with four windows built into the court house.

"Finally here. It took a day, but I made it," Spongebob said proudly. Currently he was holding a briefcase, and wearing a suit. He took each step up to the court house as fast as he could. He was anticipated, because, if he didn't get help getting back the formula, Plankton may finally win. Spongebob opened the door of the court house, and walked in. The door opened up to a library. There was four shelves off to the left with books filled in them. On the right, was a desk. A woman was sitting at the desk, typing on the computer she had. Spongebob walked over to her. As he was walking, he looked around the room. The floor was fuzzy in feel, and brown in color. The walls were white, and the ceiling, looked bigger then it was from the outside. The ceiling was also colored white, and had two skylights in it.

"Hello, ma'am, do you know where you can file copyrights, and patents?" Spongebob asked her.

"Well, which do you want, a copyright, or patent?" She asked back.

"Copyright," Spongebob quickly answered guessing which he needed.

"Okay then, go down the hallway behind me, and then take the elevator to floor negative 2. Then take the first door on the right." She said.

"Okay. Thanks for your help, ma'am," Spongebob said.

"Anytime," she said back.

Spongebob walked down the hallway. He pressed the down button the wall. After a few seconds, the elevator opened. Spongebob walked into the elevator, and quickly pressed the "-2" button. He had no time to lose.


	6. Chapter 6

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 6

"Okay. I feel that my plan will work out the best. You two agree?" Mr. Krabs asked Captain Sailfish, and Sandy,

"Yeah, okay," Sandy answered.

"It does sound better than mine," Captain Sailfish said. "I guess this old mind of mine has lost it's ability."

"Well, even if it has captain, we can still use you for strategy, like I said," Mr. Krabs said kindly. Mr. Krabs then gave a salute to Captain Sailfish, and he returned it. The captain set out a map of Conch Street in front of Mr. Krabs, and Sandy walked out the door to get her tools, from her treehouse.

"Captain Sailfish, I was thinking that we could use the money bots that Sandy makes like this. We would have a group of underground robots, and they would ambush Plankton from under," Mr. Krabs started.

"Yes… go one," Captain Sailfish said.

"And, then we would have a group of flying money bots, and they would drop

money bombs on top of Plankton. Finally, we would have a ground troop, which would be group of hundreds of robots. The other two groups would only have about five robots in them.

"Hmmm… sounds like a good idea. I do have one idea thought," Captain Sailfish said.

Nat walked up to his apartment complex. His apartment was number 412; however, he was no looking for his friends addresses, numbers 107, 224, 316, and 619. The complex had 8 floors, about 20 apartments on each floor. Nat stooped at number 107. He rung the doorbell. A fish in a business suit opened the door. He was yellow in color, with purple stripes on the back.

"Hey Neil," Nat said to the fish.

"Oh, it's you Nat," Neil said to Nat. "What were you looking for? I was just about to leave for work.

"Well, you know how that one time I was paid to eat Plankton's chum?" Nat asked Neil.

"Yeah," Neil answered.

"I tried Plankton's food again-," Nat started.

"Ughhh… How did it taste?" Neil interrupted Nat.

"It was great!" Nat yelled. "And, I was wondering if you would like to come by the Chum Bucket, and try his food.

"I could try to meet you there for dinner. Is anyone else coming?" Neil asked.

"I am gonna try, and get Jerry, Nathaniel, and Robert to come to," Nat said, answering Neil's question.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you there," Neil said locking his door.

"Okay. Bye Neil," Nat said.

"Bye," Neil said walking down a flight of stairs.

Spongebob walked into the copyright room. on the left, he saw more shelves filled with books. In front of him, were two desks, with four computers on each. Finally, to the right, there was a man sitting at a table, and reading a book. For some reason, the man looked familiar. Spongebob walked up to him.

"Hello, sir, do I know you from somewhere?" Spongebob asked the man, tapping him on the shoulder. The man turned around.

"You look familiar too. Anyway, I am Horace B. Magic, the creator of "Mr. Magic's Magical Magic Kit," the man said, holding out his hand.

"Oh! Now I know where you are from. What are you here for?" Spongebob asked Horace B. Magic

"Well, I am here to file a copyright for a play I made called, "The Magical Adventure of Mr. Magic. What are you here for?"

"I am here to see if my boss, Mr. Krabs, filed a copyright on his secret formula for the Krabby Patty.

"Oh. You are gonna need the patent room. Just across the hall," Horace said.

"Oh. Okay," Spongebob said, walking over across the hall to the patent room. The room was exactly designed like the copyright room, just flipped, so that everything that was on the right in copyright room, are now on the left. Another difference, was that instead of Horace reading a book on the right, a fish was reading a book, while standing in the rows of shelves.

"Time to get down to business," Spongebob said, popping his knuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 7

Mr. Krabs watched Captain Sailfish lay out the plans for the battle against Plankton. "The Battle of Restaurants," Mr. Krabs nick-named it. On the board, the captain used a red pen to mark where Mr. Krabs' units would go. Behind the Krusty Krab, the captain wrote out two units with 50 robots in each. One unit would go around the sides of the Krusty Krab. The captain also wrote out that there would be a 10 robot unit inside the Krusty Krab for protection. On the sides of the Krusty Krab, was also wrote out that two roboplanes would be set behind the dumpsters, and used when needed. As a final attack, Captain Sailfish set a group of 25 robots under the Krusty Krab, and they would attack the Chum Bucket from under.

"Wow Captain, you still come up with the best strategies," Mr. Krabs said, complimenting the Captain.

"Well, I haven't done a battle strategy, but everything stays up here," The captain said, pointing towards his head. Then, from behind them, some static sounds came. The captain, and Mr. Krabs screamed.

"Hello, Krabs, and Sailfish, Sandy's voice came through a walkie-talkie on a chair,"

"Oh, it's just you Sandy," Mr. Krabs said, picking up the phone.

"Did the static scare you guys," Sandy asked.

"Whatever. We have set out the plans for the attack. We need 110 regular robots, 25 underground bots, and 2 roboplanes. You can make all that, right?" Mr. Krabs asked Sandy the squirrel.

"Yep. That can be arranged. I will get it done as quick as possible, Sandy out," Sandy said to the two. Then, out of nowhere, a crash came through the door of the office.

Nat, and his four friends, Neil, Jerry, Nathaniel, and Robert walked into the Chum Bucket. It still looked as crummy as usual. However, if Nat's four friends liked the hamburger, that could soon change. The four friends looked around in disgust at the rust on the walls, the grease in the corners of the floor, the bones on at plate, on a table. The group ended up sitting at the cleanest table, which had a notecard on it, reading, "Reserved for Nat, and friends." Plankton stood at the order window. The group walked over to the window.

"Welcome to the Chum Bucket. If you would like to taste our most delicious hamburger, it is on sale for $1.99. If you would like a extra slice of cheese, that would be $2.09," Plankton said to the group.

"Well, he has a nice hospitality," Neil said from the back of the group.

"I don't like how the place looks, but I could fix that," Jerry said pulling out a bottle of, "Wishie-Washie." Jerry sprayed the tables, and the bottle, and then wiped around on them with a cloth. Each table sparkled with a shine.

"Wow, I have never seen the tables sparkle before," Plankton said, being astounded.

"Well, I guess we will all have your Chummy Patty," Nat said, handing Plankton two 10 dollar bills. "Keep the change," he said. Plankton smiled at the money, and threw it in the cash register. The one-celled organism, ran to the back of the building, and started cooking the patties.

Plankton ran out of his kitchen, into the main room. It now looked as if it was new, everything without a smudge.

"What happened?" Plankton said.

"I decided to clean up a little more, because of the all the dirt," Jerry said looking at the burgers with delight. Plankton served the group their hamburgers, and watched them take their first bites. They all nodded towards each other, and took their first bite.

Spongebob typed at 60 words per second on the computer. He had to get every little idea onto the paper, in as fast a time as possible. Spongebob was using two computers at the same time too. He used his right hand, to search up information on one computer, and the left one, to type in all the information. The man who was reading the book, now stared in amazement as Spongebob typed. After a minute, he brought out a camcorder, to take video of the scene. Spongebob quickly ended what he was typing, clicked the print button, and dashed over to the copier. He picked up the paper, lightning fast, and gave it a burn on the bottom right. He quickly put the fire out, ran by the computers, made a squeaking sound, like tires, logged of the computers, and ran out of the room, leaving a powerful rush of wind behind him. The man now stopped his camcorder, and looked at the floor, where skid marks were, and then back at the doorway of the room.

The sponge ran into the open elevator. He stood there, just blinking, as everything caught up to him. When the elevator door opened, he ran out of the court house at the same speed, as he ran out of the patent room. He ran up, and over a hill, at top speed. He ran by a few boatmobiles driving at 35 mph. A police officer, was behind a billboard, and clocked Spongebob at 63 mph. he sponge, faster than the boats, decided to take the highway.

He kept running, until he found exit "63c", which brought him into NewKelpCity. He ran through, and then climbed the mountains at the exhilarating speeds. He made a long jump, his legs still spinning, and landed right in front of Squidward's house. The sponge kept on running, like a plane, about to take off. Squidward looked out his bathroom window, stopping his shower.

"Whatever," he said continuing his shower. Spongebob skided in front of the Krusty Krab to change directions, and ran into the office of Mr. Krabs', causing a crashing sound. The sponge flew into the wall, putting a dent into it. The sponge stayed in the wall, stuck in it. In the corner, Mr. Krabs, and Captain Sailfish stood.

"I got the papers, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob yelled out.


	8. Chapter 8

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 8

"Why did you run into the wall, boy?" Mr. Krabs asked sternly to Spongebob.

"Well, I was running at top sped, and crashed through the door. Sorry," Spongebob apologized to Mr. Krabs. Spongebob dusted himself off, and then walked over to Mr. Krabs.

"Yep, I got the papers, Spongebob said.

"Well, that's great boy," Mr. Krabs complimented Spongebob. Spongebob handed the papers to his boss.

"Now, I need you to file a patent infringement against Plankton," Mr. Krabs said to Spongebob.

"Yes, sir," Spongebob yelled out, holding his right hand to his forehead. Spongebob ran out of the room, with a rush of wind.

"Wow… these burgers are good!" Robert said.

"These are the best…, best thing I have tasted in years…, the best taste EVER…, everyone was yelling at the same time, literally, bouncing off the walls.

"So I see they are good," Plankton said as the group was calming down. The group took deep breaths, taking in what happened. They started murmuring to each other.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Plankton asked them.

"Just a minute Plankton," Nat said to Plankton. After they ended murmuring. The group murmured another minute, and then looked at Plankton.

"Well, as the spokesman for the group, we agree that those burgers were the best we have ever tasted," Neil said, standing up. All of the fish nodded in agreement.

Plankton looked around the five guys, and spoke, "I was thinking, since you guys think the burgers are so good, why don't you guys work for me? Like, get a job here?" Plankton offered.

Jerry stood up, "I could clean all the tables, and the rooms," he said.

"I could write articles on it in the newspaper business I work for," Neil said.

"I could try to advertise over the television," Nathaniel put in.

"I could make a website, and monitor it," Robert offered.

"And, I could help Plankton in behind the scenes, like making the Chummy Patties," Nat said. As the guys kept saying all that they could do, Plankton stopped them all.

"Guys, guys, you are all hired," Plankton said, stopping the commotion.

"YES!" They all yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 9

Spongebob walked out of the office of the Krusty Krab, and shut the door, he opened, as he walked out.

"Okay. Spongebob got the papers, so-,"

"Hello. Mr. Krabs?" Sandy said into the walkie-talkie, interrupting Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs picked up the communication device, and spoke into it.

"Mr. Krabs here."

"Hey, Mr. Krabs. I finished building all of the robots. Would you like me to bring them to the Krusty Krabs?" Sandy asked.

"Yes; however, use the underground robots, and bring the robots up from under the ground, and then the robots can come up from the ground, and into the Krusty Krab that way. Do you understand what I am saying?" Mr. Krabs explained.

"Yes, I do understand. I just have to ask; why?" Sandy wondered.

"I want the robots to come that way so Plankton won't see them," Mr. Krabs explained to Sandy. During all of this, Captain Sailfish stood right behind Mr. Krabs.

"Okay, I will get the robots there. Bye," Sandy said, stopping the connection between the two walkie-talkies.

"EVERYONE! INTO POSITIONS!" Plankton yelled out to the group. Nat ran to the grill, to begin making burgers. Neil ran out of the Chum Bucket, hopped in his car, and drove of the building where, "The Bikini Bottom Times," was written. Nathaniel pulled out his phone to call, "BBTV," and try to get an advertisement on the station. Robert ran to the laboratory, and used one of Plankton's computers (not Karen) to make a website. Finally, Jerry did a backflip, landed it, and then used some of the, "Wishie-Washie" on the tables. Plankton just walked over to the cash register, and looked proud at his work.

"Now, time for another customer, I just have to wait… and wait… and wait… and wait… and wait…" Plankton said, as he closed his eyes.

Plankton jolted awake, as the front door of the Chum Bucket slammed shut. The clock showed 5pm, just in time for dinner. A man stood at the door of the Chum Bucket. The man was a yellow colored fish, with a orange back-fin. He had a brown mustache, and was wearing a brown hat, with a brown suit, equipped with a white undershirt, and a red/orange striped tie. He walked up to the order window.

"Hello, good sir. I have heard great things of this restaurant, and I was wondering if I may order one of your Chummy Patties," the man asked Plankton.

"Yes. You may," Plankton answered delightfully, pushing the, "Chummy Patty," button of the register. "That will be, $2.49. If you would like an extra slice of cheese, it will be $2.69.

"Oh, just a regular patty. Just one slice of cheese," the man said.

"Okay, we will get your order out to you as soon as possible," Plankton said with a smile, jumping down to the floor. Plankton walked over to Nat.

"Here is your first order Nat," Plankton told Nat.

"I'll fix it up here," Nat said assuringly. Plankton walked back to the register. Right as Plankton got back to the top of the table, Nat was there with plate, and burger.

"Here is your burger sir," Plankton yelled out to the man, pushing the plate towards him, so he could pick it up.

"Thank you, and here is a tip for the fast service," the man said, grabbing the plate, and handing Plankton another dollar bill.


	10. Chapter 10

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 10

The ground behind the Krusty Krab opened up for Sandy the Squirrel the bring out the last robots. She set the two roboplanes up behind the dumpsters, the last 5 underground robots under the restaurant, and the last 10 regular robots inside the Krusty Krab. All of the robots were in formation. She walked into the office, using the back door.

"The robots are ready to go," Sandy said.

"Perfect," Mr. Krabs, and Captain Sailfish said. Mr. Krabs opened the front door of his office slightly, and used some binoculars to see inside the Chum Bucket. He saw Plankton talking to a man. Mr. Krabs wondered why the man was eating a Chummy Patty, but then remembered that his secret formula was stolen. The crab went back into his office.

"Okay Sandy, if you are ready, we are ready," Mr. Krabs said, giving a salute to Sandy.

"I am ready sir," She said, returning the salute. Sandy quickly pressed a green button on a device she brought, and the robots carried out their assigned plans.

Plankton looked at the man with a grin, as he left the Chum Bucket. He was happy to be able to make a good sandwich, and have someone enjoy it. But, out of nowhere, dimes started flying through the door of the Chum Bucket.

"What's goin' on!" Plankton screamed as him, and the other five fish took cover from the dimes. 100 robots were pelting the Chum Bucket with about a million dollars worth of dimes. The dimes were coming so quickly into the Chum Bucket, that there was already an inch of them covering the whole floor.

Plankton went out from under a table, and ran to the back doors, to get the robot he had used.

"You trying to defeat me Mr. Krabs, well, that won't happen!" Plankton yelled out, turning the robot on.


	11. Chapter 11

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 11

The robots were showering the Chum Bucket in dimes. The dimes were going at speeds of 50 mph. Plankton forced the robot forward, as he stepped into the sight of the dimes, the window of the robot was covered, and could not be seen through. Plankton, and his robot stumbled backwards, and fell into the back wall. The robot took a hard hit, and as if by Mr. Krabs' luck, the robot blew, causing an explosion erupt inside the Chum Bucket.

"Plankton!" Jerry yelled, who was under a table.

"Yeah!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "I think we got Plankton." Mr. Krabs gave the biggest smile, he has given in years, and laughed with a high pitched laugh, and then the pitch turned the laugh into an evil laugh.

"Uhhh… Mr. Krabs?" Sandy said to Mr. Krabs

"This is the best thing that has ever happened! I never thought I would vanquish that little gizzard!" Mr. Krabs yelled once again. Right behind Mr. Krabs, the door of the office swung open, and shut quickly. Spongebob was at the door, breathing heavily.

"I… filed… the infringement…," Spongebob said, gaspinf for air.

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I wanted to post two chapters today, and I don't have much time to write, so this is the outcome.


	12. Chapter 12

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 12

"Where is the defendant for court?" The judge asked everyone of the court, everyone just shook their heads. The judge was wearing a black robe, with his hair combed over to the back. The bailiff walked over to the judge, and whispered in his ear.

"It seems as if the defendant has sustained injuries, and will be taking his court duties from home. The bailiff brought out a television from the back room, and turned it on. On the screen was Plankton. He currently had no lawyer.

"Court is now in session!" The bailiff yelled. The jury now sat up straight trying to look thrilled about the case here. The jury, which had six people was rather small. From number one through six, here are the jurors; Suzie Fish, Barnacleboy, Cannonball Jenkins, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Wat Zit Tooya. Mr. Wat Zit Tooya, and Suzie Fish gave Squidward a dark look, making Squidward uncomfortable.

"If the plaintiff may present thier case, please do," the judge said toward Mr. Krabs, and his lawyer, Spongebob.

"We will your honor. To inform the jury, and people of the court, the plaintiff, Mr. Krabs has accused Plankton, the defendant, of infringing a patent, that Mr. Krabs has on his beloved Krabby Patty Formula, and for Plankton also stealing the formula. Spongebob started. "If I may continue, I want to show a security video of the court house's library, where Mr. Krabs filed his patent, which is one room above us." Spongebob gave the cassette tape to the bailiff, and he put the cassette in another television. As this started happening, Plankton looked sternly at the other screen.

The video began with a woman working at a table. After a few seconds, Mr. Krabs walked in the room, and walked up to the table, light muffled sounds could be heard coming from the two talking.

"Hello, ma'am, I was wondering, can I file a patent here?" Mr. Krabs asked the woman, his voice in the video scratchy.

"Sure, I will get the papers out for it," the woman started. The video played a few more minutes, and the video ended.

"As the court sees, Mr. Krabs has made a patent for his Krabby Patty Formula, which Plankton stole. Because of this evidence, Plankton can be proven guilty of infringing a patent. Do the jurors agree?" Spongebob stated, and asked.

"Yes, I guess that does prove that Plankton infringed a patent," Barnacleboy started for the jurors.

"Yea, the plainteeff's lawyer is correct!" Cannonball Jenkins screeched across the court room.

"I agree," Squidward said.

"Coconut, butternuts! Oh, I agree, too!" Patrick said. Spongebob with four jurors on his side, gave a smirk out. However, his smirk quickly faded.

"We however do not agree!" Suzie Fish, and Mr. Wat Zit Tooya yelled. Plankton was surprised that two jurors were on his side here.


	13. Chapter 13

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 13

"You don't agree!?" Spongebob stammered.

"No, we don't. If you can clearly see, and hear the video, at the 3 minute 26 second point, you can hear the woman ask for the money to file the patent," Mr. Wat Zit Tooya started. "Right then, it is faint, but Mr. Krabs quickly says, 'No', and then walks away, and out of the court house. So, because, he never paid, the filing for the patent was never authorized by the Bikin Bottom Courthouse!" Everyone in the courtroom gasped at the evidence. After being told what Mr. Wat Zit Tooya saw in the video, they could clearly see that Mr. Krabs never paid for the patent.

"Would the plaintiff like to continue, or turn over to the defendant?" the judge asked Spongebob.

"Your honor, we would like to turn over to Plankton," Spongebob said sadly, answering the judge's question.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short too, I just don't want to give to much away of the plot today. Also, I will not be able to update the story for about a week. So, don't expect any new chapters until about the 27th, or 28th. I do hope that you enjoyed the story so far though.


	14. Chapter 14

The Krabby Patty Formula: Plankton's Reign- Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry to all of my readers, and fellow writers, I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. From now on, I will only update every so often. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you enjoy it from now on! :D

"Your honor, as you can see, in the video clearly didn't pay for the patent, which ensures that the Krabby Patty Formula is free for my taking. Do you agree?" Plankton asks the judge.

"I do agree that he didn't pay for the patent; however, us knowing that you were trying to steal Krabs' idea I do not think will work in your favor," the judge answered.

Spongebob then regained his hope in winning this court case. He looked up at his briefcase, and wondered what he could do to turn this around. He thought hard, and wondered. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"YOU HONOR!" SpongeBob exclaimed out in front of everyone. "Plankton, whom tried to steal the Krabby Patty Formula, has tried to steal it, since the grand opening of the Krusty Krab.

"Continue," the judge said.

"He has tried so willingly. But he took 50 YEARS of his life to try, and steal the formula. As you can see, here are all of his failed attempts... Spongbob skimmed through the folders, which held numerous numbers of plans Plankton had come up with. Plan Z, Plan Christmas, and Plan Shelly Highway. The judge, and the jury looked through the folders, amazed at the files. Just about 1003 plans were in the folders, all of them carefully written, and drawn out.

As court hit it's second hour, it was time for a 15 minute break.

"Nice job lad," Mr. Krabs complimented SpongeBob. "A very good job well done."

"No need to thank me Mr. Krabs, it's just my job," Spongebob said walking out of the courtroom. Mr. Krabs, and Spongebob walked to the cafeteria, where Krabs ordered a coffee, and Spongebob ordered a salad. The two sat down to talk.

"Well, we almost got Plank in our claws," Mr. Krabs said excited, while clicking his claws together.

"Yep," Spongebob said while eating some of his salad. "After all this, I can finally just work at the Krusty Krab." The two sat there silently, eating their meals. After 10 minutes they walked back into the courtroom, and saw Plankton crying heavily, while laying on the ground.

"PLANKTON! What are you doing here!?" Mr. Krabs eclaimed.

"I'm crying on the floor. What does it look like?" Plankton said sadly.

"Well, why are you crying Plankton?" Spongebob asked sympathetically.

"Because, I'm gonna go to jail, for who knows how long! That's why..." Plankton said angrily, and then ended sadly. Spongebob looked at the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry Plankton, but maybe you deserve it," Spongebob said, ending the conversation.


	15. Chapter 15

After the break, court resumed.

"Your honor, we have came to a conclusion," Mr. Wat Zit Tooya claimed.

"Proceed," the judge urged on.

"We hereby permit Plankton to 6 months to jail, for attempting to steal the Krabby Patty Formula," Tooya continued.

"YES!" Mr. Krabs yelled out, while jumping in the air. Everyone in the court quickly looked at Mr. Krabs with surprised looks. Mr. Krabs then sat back down in his chair, now embarrassed.

"However, your honor, we also are giving Mr. Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab, 5 YEARS in jail, for attempting to destroy Plankton. All of Krabs' attempts, definitely are worth the 5 years. He has thrown Plankton against walls, emotionally drowned him, and just recently, almost made Plankton suffocate because he was using robots that shot dimes, which Plankton was covered in, and he could have swallowed one, and, due to his small structure, suffocate. Everyone in the court saw this ruling as a just ending to the case. Mr. Krabs's smile, slowly turned to a frown, as he heard what was said. His mind started to spin, and he passed out.

Krabs awoke later, his head was heavy, and he felt a bit of nausea. He was at the Bikini Bottom Jail, in a waiting room. An officer walked through the door.

"Mr. Krabs, you have been sentenced to 5 years in jail, follow me," the officer commanded.

"NO! NO! NO!" Mr. Krabs yelled as the officer dragged him along.


End file.
